Fire
by xscrxpx
Summary: Quería prenderle fuego a los recuerdos, olvidarlo todo acerca de él.
1. Fire

_"Somos mejores amigos"._

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Él y yo sólo éramos mejores _amigos_. Él no admitía su amor hacia Chica, no quería verse débil y completamente enamorado frente a mí. Freddy y Golden lo sabían, pero él no tenía la suficiente confianza de decírmelo a mí.

Irónicamente él y yo somos mejores amigos. Maldito hipócrita, maldito mentiroso, maldito... Maldito. Reí por lo bajo. Me había negado a salir de mi habitación durante días. Prefería consumirme en mi decepción y dolor a solas, prefería morir que vivir junto a un mentiroso.

– _Hey, Bon, abre la puerta, quiero hablar contigo. No has comido en días. Te he traído un poco de sopa y un pedazo de pizza, creo que eso te subirá el ánimo, ¿verdad? Vamos, Bon, extraño platicar contigo._ –Volví a reír. Mi estómago era un pequeño lío que dolía cada vez que pensaba en algo para mi cuerpo.

Opté por ignorarlo, seguí mirando la luna resplandeciente que se postraba a lo alto del cielo. Desde mi ventana tenía una excelente vista de ella y por eso me encantaba, además de las cosas que podía hacer aquí claro.

Me sentía verdaderamente triste. No tenía ninguna intención de hacer algo que me levantara el ánimo, solamente quería hundirme en mi soledad y prenderle fuego a los recuerdos. Olvidarlo todo y vivirlo una vez más, llegar a ser una persona sin sentimientos. Vivir una vida de locura y sonreír como si nada pasara. De hecho, toda mi vida era un desastre. Ser mitad humano y mitad robot no es nada bonito.

Me enamoré de la persona incorrecta y algún día tenía que sufrir las consecuencias. Esa era la estúpida realidad. Ese era el mayor problema de mi vida. – _Bonnie, por favor sal._ –Suplicó de nuevo con aquella voz suave que tanto me encantaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo. Apreté mi cabello intentado resistir a la gran tentación de abrir la puerta y dejar abrazarme por él. – _Bon, sé que te sientes muy deprimido porque no te lo conté y me siento muy culpable. Abre la puerta y hablemos. Extraño tus abrazos, conejito._ –Me levanté como un maldito loco. Justo antes de abrir la puerta me alejé con rapidez, otra sombra estaba frente afuera con Foxy.

– _Foxy, mi amor._

– _Hola, cariño._

– _¿Has logrado entrar a la habitación de nuestro amigo el conejo?_

Suspiró. – _No. No desea abrir. Eso me pone tan triste y me siento culpable. Debí de haberle dicho, ahora está enojado y triste porque no tuve la confianza suficiente para decirle mis sentimientos y a Freddy y Golden sí._

– _Tranquilo. Te perdonará._

– _Eso espero. Gracias por apoyarme, cariño._

– _De nada, amor_. –Me quedé helado, estaba demasiado sorprendido. Me había quedado sin respiración y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas, empapándolas.

Pensé que había sido una ilusión, pero no. Ellos realmente estaban juntos y yo no podía hacer nada para separarlos. Me sentí tan triste y desafortunado en ese momento. Sólo pude sentarme en un rincón y abrazar mis piernas con mucha fuerza.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y al instante se cerró. Pude distinguir unas orejas de oso y cabello café acercándose a mí. Evité la mirada profunda y azul de Freddy, sabía que tenía lástima de mí. Sabía que él sólo venía a decirme algo tonto y no importante. –Bonnie, ¿Por qué lloras? No llores. No me gusta ver a mi familia llorar. –Ignoré sus palabras. Él no sabía cómo me sentía, no lo comprendía. – ¿Me dirás que es lo que pasa?

– ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¿No ves que estoy sufriendo por él? Fui un completo idiota al pensar que algún día me correspondería. –Fui cuidadoso al momento de decirlo. No grité, hablé en tono bajo y solamente audible para el oso. Él cubrió su boca.

–Oh, Bonnie, yo... –Lo interrumpí.

–No digas más. No necesito tus lamentos. –Asintió. Limpié mis lágrimas con rapidez y sonreí con tristeza. – ¿Algo importante que haya ocurrido?

–Cambiaremos de lugar de trabajo. Abrieron una nueva pizzería más grande y con más de nosotros al norte del país. Está dentro de un parque de diversiones. –Una gran sonrisa falsa se colocó en mis labios.

–Interesante. –Él asintió, se notaba que estaba nervioso. –Algo sucede. Dímelo, por favor.

–Es que... Habrá una atracción de terror allí... –Fruncí mi ceño. Se quedó callado, esperando a que dijese algo.

– ¿Y eso qué? ¿Te asustan ese tipo de atracciones? –Sus nervios aumentaron. Había algo dentro de mí que me hacía verlo con facilidad, como sí pudiese identificar los sentimientos de los demás hacia mí.

–Ese no es el problema.

–Entonces, ¿Cuál es?

–Te quieren "Remodelar" para que seas la atracción principal.

 **. . .**

Por fin era el día. Nos cambiaríamos de local y comenzaríamos desde cero. Estaba nervioso y asustado, pero no lo demostraba. En mi rostro no había ningún rastro de emoción, era indiferente a los demás.

Unos brazos rodearon mi cintura. –Perdóname, conejito. No quiero que sigas así conmigo… Por favor, Bon. –Con cuidado, saqué sus manos fuera de mí y le sonreí con falsedad.

–Está bien. Sólo... No me abraces así. No me gusta. –Asintió y me abrazó con fuerza, está vez le correspondí. – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Nuevamente afirmó con la cabeza. Se separó de mí y comenzamos a caminar juntos hacia la salida. – ¿Qué piensas acerca de los homosexuales?

–Bueno... Realmente no es algo malo, pero a mí me da asco que a una persona le guste otra de su mismo sexo, ¿No lo crees? – ¿Está diciendo indirectamente que le doy asco?

–Sinceramente, me da igual.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso te gusta un hombre? –Fruncí mi ceño. Me gusta él, joder.

–Era simple curiosidad, nunca te lo había preguntado, ¿O sí? –Negó.

–Aunque... Espera, ahí viene mí novia. –Y simplemente me dejó solo. Resoplé, bastante molesto, y me subí al transporte.

 **. . .**

La pizzería era demasiado diferente a la anterior. Caminé con lentitud hasta que sentí a alguien jalándome del brazo. Mis ojos rojos se toparon con unos de color verde profundo. Su cabello azul brillaba junto con su expresión feliz, dándole un toque infantil e inocente.

–Hola, soy Toy Bonnie. –Saludó. –Lo siento por jalarte así, pero quería ver a mi otra versión. –Sonrió. –Espero que seamos amigos.

–Soy Bonnie. –Rió y me abrazó.

–Creo que he encontrado a mi hermano mayor. –Sonreí forzadamente y correspondí su abrazo. Bueno, creo que no sería tan mala mi estancia aquí.

Alguien llegó detrás de mí. –Bonnie, Freddy te habla. –Volteé y miré confundido a Foxy. Este me miraba con odio, repulsión. Me alejé del peli azul y fui en busca del oso castaño. Comencé a caminar por toda la pizzería hasta la sala del guardia, pude ver una cabellera castaña conocida.

– ¿Freddy? –Volteó y me miró. – ¿Qué pasa? –Me miró con nerviosismo.

–El dueño del lugar que te comenté quiere hablar contigo. –Asentí. Suspiré y vi como un tipo completamente vestido de morado entraba a la oficina. Su mirada era malvada, pero cambió a una emocionada cuando me vio. –Bon, él es Vincent. Señor, él es Bonnie. –El hombre extendió su mano, yo la tomé con cierta inseguridad.

–Un gusto conocerte, conejito. Creo que ya sabes a lo que vengo, ¿Verdad?

–Bueno, me comentaron algo, pero no sé realmente para que me necesite, no sirvo para mucho. –Musité. Él sonrió y acarició mi cabello con dulzura. Me di cuenta de que estábamos completamente solos y eso no hizo que me tranquilizara.

–Te quiero hacer una completa remodelación para la atracción de terror que se encuentra dentro de este parque de atracciones. Tú trabajo será asustar a los visitantes. ¿Qué te parece? –Tragué saliva.

– ¿Qué pasará con mis amigos? –Los pocos que tengo, claro.

–Ese es el problema... Al momento de que te remodele borraré tus memorias y todo lo demás. –No pude decir nada. Me quedé sin habla y muy sorprendido.

 _¿Olvidarlo todo? ¿Realmente quiero hacerlo?_

– ¿Podría darme un tiempo para pensarlo? –Vincent asintió.

–Cuando tengas tu respuesta quiero que vayas a la atracción de terror. Te estaré esperando con ansias. –Sonrió. Me limité a asentir y correr en busca de Foxy. Lo encontré besándose con Chica muy apasionadamente, lo cual rompió de nuevo mi corazón. Me escondí en la oscuridad, no dispuesto a ser descubierto.

–Saldré con Toy Chica, bebé. –El pelirrojo asintió, le volvió a besar.

–Está bien, cariño, cuídate. –La rubia también asintió y luego salió de allí. Salí de mi "escondite".

– ¿Podemos hablar?

Suspiró. – ¿Qué quieres?

–Es que yo tengo que decirte dos cosas muy importantes... –Río con amargura.

– ¿Una de ellas es que eres homosexual, Bonnie? ¿Que eres un maldito mentiroso y no tuviste el valor suficiente como para decírmelo? –Abrí mucho mis ojos.

– ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? –Volvió a reír.

–Eso no importa. Sólo quiero decirte que me das mucho asco y repulsión, eres detestable y no te quiero cerca de mí... Maldito gay. –Me enojé.

–Entonces, ¿Soy gay sólo por haberme enamorado de ti? –Iba a responder, pero le interrumpí. – ¿Te doy asco y repulsión? Perfecto. Entonces ya no vale la pena seguir viviendo así.

–Exacto, una persona como tú no debería de seguir viviendo. –Y eso fue lo que acabó conmigo. Le di una última mirada antes de salir corriendo de allí, directo a la atracción de terror.

Me encontré con Freddy en el camino, pero ignoré sus llamados y súplicas de que habláramos. Toqué la puerta con sumo cuidado, Vincent abrió con rapidez. –Vaya, no pensé que vendrías tan rápido. Pasa. –Agradecí y entre. El lugar era bastante extraño, me dio un poco de miedo por la baja iluminación y lo que lo adornaba. Tragué saliva.

–Sí. –Dije, él me miró confundido. –Es decir, mi respuesta es sí. Quiero ser su principal atracción. –Sonrió con malicia y tomó mi mano.

–Me alegra tanto saber eso. Acompáñame.

 **. . .**

Otro grito de dolor salió de mi garganta. El hombre de morado, no sé su nombre, me había hecho otra cortada en la mejilla, parecía que estaba sonriendo sin esfuerzo. Un par de imágenes borrosas se colocaron en mi mente, aunque eso no era importante, bueno, no cuando tu mente estaba siendo borrada a la fuerza y sentías que le prendían fuego cada cinco minutos. El hombre tomó unas tijeras y cortó una de mis orejas, arrancándome otro grito de dolor. –No te preocupes, Springtrap, todo esto pasará pronto. –Reí por lo bajo. Iba a durar otro gran rato.

 **/Foxy/**

–Joder, está tardando tanto. Espero y le diga que no. –Fruncí mi ceño y me acerqué a Freddy.

– ¿Quién está tardando tanto? –Volteó y me miró con sorpresa, Toy Freddy con curiosidad.

–Bonnie. ¿No te lo dijo? –Oh, él. Le debía una disculpa. No debí de decir eso, estaba enojado y ahora arrepentido. Además estaba confundido ante tal declaración. ¿De verdad se había enamorado de mí? ¿Qué tenía yo como para ganar ese tipo de aprecio de un chico tan lindo como él?

– ¿Decirme qué? –Se sorprendió. Después volvió a su expresión angustiada.

–El dueño de la atracción de terror quería que fuese parte de ella. Es fácil su trabajo, pero, para llegar a ser el principal, tenía que cambiar su aspecto y borrar sus recuerdos. –Me preocupé.

–Vayamos a buscarlo.

 **. . .**

Un chico, muy parecido a mi novia, se encontraba afuera del local. Cuando nos vio se sorprendió. –Hola. ¿Vienen por el conejo?

–Sí. ¿Dónde está? –Una risa tenebrosa se escuchó.

– ¡Quédate quieto, Springtrap! ¡Obedece y deja de jugar a rasguñar mi cara! ¡Me duele mucho, idiota! –Me asusté.

–Está allí dentro. Vincent lo está cambiando de apariencia. – Quise entrar, pero él me lo impidió. –Por favor, no entres. Es una escena bastante traumática. –Un grito de dolor resonó en mis oídos.

– ¡Esto terminará pronto, conejito!

– ¡Es la quinta vez que te escucho decir eso, maldito imbécil!

– ¿Puedo preguntar en qué momento saliste de allí? –Se encogió de hombros.

–Después de que le ampliara la sonrisa y cortara su oreja. Hasta a mí me dolió cuando hizo eso. –Me enfureció lo que le estaban haciendo. –Mira, sé que estás enfadado, pero recomiendo que esperes hasta que acabe todo.

 **. . .**

 **/Springtrap/**

–Hey, conejito. ¿Quieres conocer a unas personas? –Asentí. Sólo quería asustar a alguien. Vincent, o como sea que se llame, comenzó a jalarme por un pasillo largo, luego salimos de allí.

– ¿Van a la pizzería? –Volteé y me encontré con el rubio. Le sonreí sarcásticamente e intenté acercarme a él.

–Springtrap, compórtate. –Hice un puchero. Realmente quería asustar a alguien.

–Vinieron algunos chicos a verlo. Les dije que mejor se regresaran a su lugar. Ellos obedecieron, pero no se querían ir sin verlo. –Miré a mi alrededor, mi mente estaba ocupada en la palabra "chicos". Me emocioné.

–Hiciste bien, cariño. –Volteé al instante y pude ver como el hombre de morado juntaba sus labios con ese niño. Me quedé desconcertado ante tal acción, después me dio igual. Sentí como me jalaban de nuevo. –Vamos, Springtrap. Si te portas bien, podrás asustar a alguien... –Canturreó. Comencé a seguirlo con detenimiento y sin decir nada, muy a pesar de que odiaba estar amarrado. Llegamos a un local que parecía muy infantil. Lo odié al instante.

– ¡Bonnie! –Fue lo primero que escuché cuando entré. Disfracé mi emoción de indiferencia y miré a todas esas jugosas mentes llenas de bondad. Si mi dueño me lo permitiese, me divertiría mucho con ellos. – ¿B-Bonnie? -Observé al pelirrojo con confusión.

–Mi... Nombre... Es... Springtrap... –Musité. Vincent me miró con orgullo.

– ¡¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A BONNIE, BASTARDO!? –Se acercó a mi dueño amenazadoramente. Me acerqué con mucha rapidez hasta quedar frente a él.

– ¿Qué planeas hacer, zorrito? –Susurré. Metí miedo en su mente e hice que su respiración se dificultara. –No te atrevas a hacerle daño, no querrás que en realidad sí actúe como una "trampa de resortes", ¿Verdad? –Me sorprendí porque no se me dificultó hablar, después me dio igual.

Vincent rió a mis espaldas. –Dormirá con ustedes por un tiempo. No le he hecho un cuarto especial en la atracción de terror. –El oso asintió.

–No hay problema. –Una luz roja llamó mi atención. Traté de atraparla, pero ésta desaparecía y aparecía en distintos lugares. Me sentí bastante fascinado por aquello.

–Está completamente controlado. Ya he probado su funcionamiento y es muy eficaz. Sólo no lo molesten demasiado, es bastante impulsivo y se distrae con facilidad, pero si le llamas por su nombre te hace caso. –Seguí jugando. Amé la luz roja. – ¡Springtrap! –Volteé y miré al hombre de morado. –Él es Freddy y será tu superior. Tienes que obedecerlo. –Asentí.

–Hola... Un... Gusto... –Sonreí. Bueno, en realidad sonreía todo el tiempo.

–El gusto es mío. –Replicó con tristeza. Me sentí confundido por tal hecho, pero otra vez la luz roja llamó mi atención.

–Bueno, se los dejo. Tengo cosas que hacer. –Pasaron los minutos y todo siguió en silencio después de eso.

–Springtrap. –Volteé. – ¿Recuerdas algo antes de esto?

–Sé... Que... Estás... Triste... Porque... Quizá... Me... Conocías... Antes... De... Lo... Que... Ahora soy... Pero no... Debes de... Estarlo. Yo... Intentaré que... Sea casi lo... Mismo... –Asintió.

–Está bien. Es hora de descansar. Foxy te enseñará tu habitación. –Asentí, realmente me daba igual quién era el mencionado. El pelirrojo de antes se acercó y tomó mi mano.

–Ven. Te llevaré a tu habitación. –Me dejé llevar. Quizá él si me dejara asustar a alguien. Caminamos por un pasillo largo y oscuro. Me gusta la oscuridad. Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta morada. Mi ceño se frunció.

–Esta era mi antigua habitación, ¿Verdad? –Me alegré de que no hubiese puesto trabas a la hora de hablar.

–Sí. Nunca dormiste aquí, pero de ese color eras. –Entramos y directamente me puse a investigar lo que tenía. Demasiado morado para mí gusto. Prefería el negro, o al menos el dorado. –Por favor, recuérdame... –Susurró en mi oído antes a abrazarme. Me quedé helado ya que era algo totalmente nuevo para mí. Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar.

–Yo... Lo intentaré. –Le sonreí antes de seguir viendo. Comenzó a jalarme y luego me lanzó a mi cama. Se colocó encima de mí, sus manos acariciaron mi estómago por debajo de mi camiseta. Lo miré confundido. – ¿Qué es lo que haces?

–Te enamoraste de mí, Springtrap, déjame amarte ahora. – ¿Enamorarse?

– ¿Qué es eso? –Me miró sorprendido.

–Cuando sientas que tu corazón lata con rapidez y sientas cosquillas en el estómago significa que estás enamorado. Es un sentimiento de querer permanecer al lado de esa persona para siempre.

–Suena interesante. –Pero yo no estaba hecho para eso.

Acercó su rostro al mío. –Lo es. –Y juntó sus labios con los míos. Comenzó a moverlos de forma lenta, no supe que hacer. Terminé siguiendo el movimiento, pero el mío era un tanto más torpe. Sentí su sonrisa a causa de eso.

 **. . .**

Últimamente había pasado mi tiempo con Foxy. La atracción había abierto, y me encantaba, al igual que la pizzería. Foxy y yo éramos muy cercanos. Creo que me enamoré de él. Irónico, cuando era Bonnie también caí ante sus pies.

Esa noche celebrábamos el cumpleaños de Mangle. Todo era felicidad y armonía, pero justo en ese momento tuve que voltear y ver al chico de mis sueños besándose con otra.

No sabía qué era lo que pasaba, sólo me sentí decepcionado y realmente herido. Salí del local y me fui a la atracción de terror y comencé a ensayar mis pasos para poder asustar. Sentí algo húmedo caer de mis ojos. No sabía que era, opté por dejar caer esa agua que aliviaba, de una extraña forma, mis penas.

La noche paso de manera rápida. Pronto abrió el local y el chico rubio llegó a realizar su trabajo. No lo tenía que pillar. –Hoy Springtrap está demasiado agresivo. –Le escuché decir mientras me llamaba a la cámara dos. Iba a ir, pero ya estaba en el conducto de ventilación que estaba al lado de su oficina. Él se dio cuenta, pero era demasiado tarde: ya le había arrancado otro grito de miedo a los presentes. Sonreí ampliamente y me trasladé a mi lugar de inicio. Un minuto después ya lo estaba asustando de nuevo. –Demasiado agresivo. Es una pesadilla. –Murmuró con pesadez. Era hora de comer, así que no volví al punto inicial.

–Muchas almas con las que jugar en tan poco tiempo. –Reí.

–Hora de comer, Springtrap. –Asentí y juntos fuimos a la pizzería.

 **. . .**

Le di cuerda a la caja musical de Puppet. Ese mi pequeño trabajo en la pizzería. No era lo mejor, pero si lo que más me distraía. Observé al chico entrar por la puerta con una expresión asustada y arrepentida. –Lo siento, Springtrap, olvidé decirte que hoy no era necesario que le dieces cuerda a la caja. Es que hubo un cumpleaños y... –Lo interrumpí.

–No importa. Suele pasar. –Murmuré con frialdad antes de pasar a su lado y volver a la atracción de terror.

Me encontré con Vincent en la entrada, mirándome confundido. – ¿Estás bien? Me han dicho que has estado muy agresivo el día de hoy.

–Sí. Es sólo que hay problemas en mi mente y a veces olvido que tengo que ser tranquilo. Lo siento. –Sonrió.

–A propósito, ya tengo listo tu cuarto aquí. Ya no tendrás que quedarte en la pizzería. –Me alegré. Supongo que ya no tendría que enfrentarme a Foxy después de eso.

–Entonces, iré por mis cosas y las acomodaré, ¿Vale? –Él asintió, satisfecho.

–Está bien, Springtrap. Sabes que te quiero, ¿Verdad? –Asentí. El besó mi frente con dulzura antes de irse. Suspiré. Quizá él era la única persona que realmente me quería aquí.

 **. . .**

 **/Foxy/**

– ¿Has visto a Bonnie? No lo he visto desde ayer. –Kevin se encogió de hombros.

–Él ha estado muy agresivo el día de hoy. También ya se ha instalado en su nuevo cuarto que está allá en su lugar de trabajo. No creo que lo veas en mucho tiempo. –Fruncí mi ceño.

– ¿Por qué?

–Ni siquiera quiso comer hoy. No habló en todo el día. Normalmente se disculpa cada vez que me asusta, pero hoy simplemente estaba callado y calculaba muy bien sus movimientos. Me inquietaba saber que estaba demasiado cerca de mí en tan poco tiempo, y que, además, estropeaba con facilidad todo a su paso. – ¿Ah?

– ¿Estropeaba? –Asintió.

–Sí. Surgen errores en el sistema que tienen que ser arreglados con frecuencia. Springtrap es el que los provoca. Audio, cámaras y ventilación. Pasa sin ser visto y corta tu respiración. Tienes que llamarlo a cierta cámara para que esté lejos de ti, pero, a veces, simplemente eso no funciona.

–Suena mal...

–Un día deberías de ir. Es un verdadero reto controlarlo. Bueno, cuando está en "modo pesadilla" lo es.

Vincent entro en el local. Me sorprendió que trajese a Bonnie como cuando cuándo conocimos a Springtrap. Él tenía una mirada de odio y se removía. –Quieto, cariño. –Advirtió el de morado.

– ¿Qué le sucede a Bonnie?

– ¡Soy Springtrap, joder! –Di un paso hacia atrás. Un poco de sangre salió de las comisuras de su boca, realmente aterrador.

–Tranquilo, ¡No hagas eso! –Volvió a gritar al mismo tiempo que él se soltaba. Se iba a lanzar sobre mí, pero Toy Bonnie se atravesó y comenzó a acariciar su... ¿Oreja?

–Hey, tranquilo, respira hondo y tranquilízate... –El rubio se desvaneció en sus brazos, cayendo al suelo con demasiada lentitud y jadeando. El peli azul me miró e indicó que me acercara, lo cual hice. –Aquí le gusta que lo acaricien. –Tomó mi mano y la puso muy cerca de la oreja rota del conejo mayor. Le acaricié con lentitud, él suspiró satisfecho.

–Gracias. –Dije y me senté en el suelo, la mitad del cuerpo de Bonnie cayó sobre mi cuerpo, seguí acariciando la zona. Sus suspiros me gustaban por alguna extraña razón. Vincent me miró y luego tomó al conejo entre sus brazos.

–Lo llevaré de vuelta. –Me negué.

–Yo lo llevo. –Me ofrecí y prácticamente lo arrebaté de sus manos. Lo llevé a su nuevo cuarto, pero antes de dejarlo, le di un beso en los labios. –Descansa, cariño.


	2. Die

Cuando Springtrap despertó, estaba completamente solo. Se sentía triste, decaído, roto y usado. Suspiró y se levantó para arreglarse. Era un nuevo día y debía de trabajar. Kevin no tardaría en llegar y él no tenía que notar cómo se sentía. Se miró en el espejo, las cicatrices eran muy notorias; la sonrisa torcida que tenía marcada ya no se veía sangrienta, de hecho ahora parecía un poco gracioso.

 _No, debo de dar miedo. Todos deben sentir terror al verme._

Su cabeza comenzó a doler. Sus pupilas se dilataron, su alma se llenó de rencor y locura. Comenzó a reír como un verdadero maniático mientras comenzaba a buscar por el local algunos objetos de curación que tenía Vincent dentro de la oficina del guardia. Encontró unas cuantas agujas e hilo. Las miró, sonriente, y las llevó a su cuarto.

 _Vamos, si no le temías a Springtrap anteriormente, lo tienes que hacer ahora._

 **. . .**

 **/Foxy/**

– ¿Podremos ir a la atracción de terror? –Pregunté con emoción. Freddy suspiró y asintió.

–Vale, pero no vuelvan tarde. –Sonreí junto con Chica y nos acercamos a Kevin.

– ¿Qué les dijo?

–Que sí. –Sonrió.

–Bueno, serán los primero en entrar este día, no me hago cargo de sustos en la mañana. –Guiñó su ojo con diversión. Lo seguimos hasta su puesto de trabajo, encendió las luces y nos entregó un par de _tablets_. –Aquí pueden ver las cámaras. Llamen a Springtrap a la más lejana que vean. –Asentimos e hicimos lo que nos pidió. Al instante, pude ver el ojo brilloso de Bonnie observando fijamente a la pantalla.

–Wow, esto se ve tan loco. No sabía que se viese tan real... –Kevin me miró con diversión y comenzó a arreglar algunos errores que surgían. Al cabo de unos segundos me aburrí. – ¿Enserio? ¿Sólo esto es la atracción? ¿Llamar a Springtrap para que no te pille? Aburrido. –Kevin volvió a reír, pero otra risa macabra apagó la suya.

–Oh, no... –Sentí que me quedaba sin aire. –No, Springtrap, no te pongas agresivo, ¡Sigue llamándolo! –Volví a hacerlo. Cuando quité mí vista de la cámara, ahogue un grito que estuvo a punto de escapar.

– ¿Bonnie? –Susurró Chica sin aliento. Mi respiración se aceleró. Él tenía hilo colgando de sus mejillas y sangre escurriendo de su sonrisa torcida y cosida. Su mirada era totalmente diferente a la de todos los días. Miré las cámaras y lo volví a llamar, me alegré de que desapareciera.

–Estoy aquí... –Susurró en mi oído, arrancándome un grito de terror. Rió y al instante ya estaba en el lugar de inicio.

– ¿Acaso se tele-transporta o qué? –Puse una mano en mi pecho, luego él desapareció de la cámara.

–Quizá. Sí no contribuyes en el juego... Sí. –Volvió a susurrar en mi oído. Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja antes de reír por lo bajo y volver a irse.

– ¿Vincent? Springtrap hizo una estupidez, debes de venir.

 **. . .**

 **/Springtrap/**

– ¡Bonnie, basta! –Reí. El pobre zorrito y su novia estaban sufriendo. No me había divertido en tanto tiempo.

Una figura morada llamó mi atención. – ¡Springtrap! ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?! –Volví a reír. Me miró un poco molesto y confundido.

–Algún día tenía que pasar. –Me encogí de hombros y me metí con suma rapidez a uno de los conductos. La cámara 11 se encendió, pero la estropeé y pasé por allí, salí directo a la cámara 01, justo al lado de la oficina. Sonreí internamente.

– ¡Está justo al lado! ¡Springtrap! –Demasiado tarde. Ya había entrado y asustado a los presentes. Y, de nuevo, el juego había iniciado. Vincent ya no estaba allí, comencé a moverme con facilidad, justo en la cámara cinco había una ventilación, de la cámara 13, que llevaba al gran ventanal que tenía la oficina. Iba a entrar, pero escuché que la voz de ese niño me llamaba a la cámara 04. Corrí hacia allí.

– _Un minuto más y ganaremos ésta partida._ –Oh, claro que no.

 ** _Estropea el audio._**

 ** _La vista está fallando._**

 ** _Corta el oxígeno._**

 ** _La ventilación está fallando._**

 ** _Los sistemas deben reiniciarse._**

 ** _Ahora estás sentado, indefenso._**

– ¡La cámara 15! ¡Sella su ventilación! –Demasiado tarde, de nuevo. Estaba en la oficina. Vincent me tomó de los brazos y me sacudió un poco, sus ojos brillaban de la preocupación. – ¿Qué es lo que sucede, cariño? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

–No me sucede nada. –Me encogí de hombros y me separé de él. Sentí sus brazos rodeándome con gesto sobreprotector. Suspiré. –No pasa nada, lo juro.

–Entonces, ¿Por qué actúas tan raro? –Mordí mi labio inferior y sonreí.

–Sólo estoy cansado. Últimamente no he podido dormir muy bien. – _Mentí_. El hombre suspiró tranquilo y puso su mano en mi mejilla. Su mirada dulce hacía que me entraran ganas de llorar.

–Oh, mi pequeño y muy querido niño. Sabes muy bien cuánto aprecio te tengo y como me gusta verte sonreír. Sí te sientes cómodo así, con esa sonrisa torcida, no me importará. Yo siempre te querré pase lo que pase. –Bajé la mirada, avergonzado. Sólo él sabía las palabras exactas que me harían tirarme al suelo de rodillas mientras lloro con mucha fuerza. Asentí y sonreí con tristeza. La tristeza que él nunca podrá notar.

–Gracias. Es hora de comer, ¿No es así? –Asintió. Me encogí de hombros y le volví a sonreír. –Bueno, es que yo... –Me interrumpió.

– ¿Quieres algo en especial? Puedo ir y... –Puse mi dedo índice en su boca, frunció su ceño intentando descifrar por qué lo había hecho.

–Ese es el problema: No tengo hambre. –Se sorprendió. Escuché una pequeña exclamación detrás de mí, volteé y pude ver a la rubia sonrojada y con la boca cubierta con su mano. Fruncí mi ceño, un par de ojos color amarillo también me observaban con detenimiento y confusión. –Creo que mejor me iré a descansar.

 **. . .**

El intenso olor a ceniza llenó mis fosas nasales. Abrí los ojos, un pequeño rayo de luz naranja se filtraba por la puerta entre abierta de mi habitación. Fruncí mi ceño, me levanté en un intento de saber qué demonios era eso. Tardé unos cuantos segundos en darme cuenta de que el edificio estaba incendiándose.

Tenía dos opciones: Escapar o morir. Me quedé unos cuantos segundos razonando la respuesta. Sí escapaba, todo volvería a ser como antes. Sí moría, sólo habrá un gran vacío dentro del corazón de Johann... O, al menos, eso creo yo.

Las decisiones nunca fueron para mí. Pude haber luchado por el amor de Foxy, pero decidí ser un cobarde y rendirme. Ahora tengo el poder de decidir sí vivir o morir, aunque es demasiado clara la respuesta. Cerré la puerta con sumo cuidado y me senté en mi cama.

Miré al suelo durante algunos segundos. Sonreí con tristeza mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, mi cuello... Sería el suicidio perfecto, aunque yo no fui el que provocó esto. No sabía cómo hacerlo.

Mi vida, según lo poco que recordaba, fue corta. Viví lo que tenía que vivir, me enamoré, tuve amigos, un empleo, una educación, degusté de los deliciosos platillos de Toy Chica, jugué a esconderse con Balloon Boy, platiqué sobre la vida con Mangle, pude sentir lo que era el amor paternal.

Recordé todas las estupideces que hice, las discusiones que tuve con todo el mundo, cuando volví a nacer y me atraía tanto esa pequeña luz de color rojo, el placer que sentía a la hora de asustar gente, los suspiros que se escapaban de mi boca cada vez que lo veía sonreír.

Volví a revivir la primera vez que reí con Puppet, cuando me pidió que le diese cuerda a su caja musical en mi tiempo libre, cuando lloré por primera vez por una tontería, cuando el zorro rompió mi corazón y me volví loco, su primera vez aquí en la atracción, sus hermosos labios pegados a los de Chica.

Sequé algunas de las lágrimas que caían sin parar. Sollocé en silencio y me pregunté en silencio a que se refería Foxy con aquella conversación que tuvimos hacia unos meses. Él siempre me decía _Bonnie_ o _Bon_ por alguna extraña razón, me decía que era suyo que eso nada lo iba a cambiar.

Me susurraba en el oído que no intentara recordar el pasado. Acariciaba mi cuerpo con suavidad mientras me decía que siempre íbamos a ser amigos. Me mentía de la manera más cruel cuando gritaba que me amaba y que nunca encontraría a alguien tan especial como yo. Pero sólo eran eso: Mentiras. Crueles mentiras.

Mi cabeza comenzó a doler. Una memoria vaga, que no recuerdo haber vivido, irrumpió en mi cabeza. Ignoré lo más que pude la fuerte pulsación que mi cerebro hacía, me enfoqué en ese pequeño momento confuso e incomprensible.

– _¡Hey, Foxy! ¿Verdad o reto?_ – _La risa del pelirrojo inundó el lugar. Golpeé su brazo de manera juguetona, él respondió abrazándome con mucha fuerza. Volví a reír._ – _¡Dejen de jugar y dime que escoges, pirata!_ – _Gritó Freddy, soltando una carcajada._

– _Vale, vale. Escojo... ¡Reto!_ – _Y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. Tomé sus manos en intento de detenerlo, me fue un poco difícil detenerlo por completo._

– _¡Idiota!_ – _Exclamé entre risas._ – _¡Se vengará de ti por lo de hace rato!_ – _El oso me miró mal._

– _¡No tenías que decírselo! Estúpido conejo..._ – _Su mirada fulminante cambió a una maliciosa._

– _Demonios..._ – _Se quejó Foxy por lo bajo._

– _¡Ya sé! Te reto a besar a Bonnie._ – _Dejé de reír un instante y palidecí._

– _No... ¿Por qué me haces esto a mí? ¡Ni siquiera estoy jugando!_ – _El castaño miró al zorro con una sonrisa inocente._

– _Vamos, Foxy. Ese es tu reto y debes de cumplirlo._ – _Me sonrojé. El muy estúpido sabía perfectamente que sería mi primer beso... Y lo ha arruinado._

– _¡No voy a besar al zorro!_ – _El mencionado me miró con el ceño fruncido._ – _No es que seas feo o algo por el estilo... Pero eres mi mejor amigo y sería... No lo sé, ¿Raro?_ – _Mi rubor se hizo más notable. Freddy rió por lo bajo._

– _Sólo es un beso, conejito... ¡Oh! Espera..._ – _Comenzó a carcajear._ – _¡Es verdad!_ _¡Será tu primer beso!_ – _Lo fulminé con la mirada, realmente molesto._

– _¿Es tú primer beso, Bon?_ – _Asentí, avergonzado._ – _Bueno, me alegro de ser el primero._ – _Susurró antes de tomar mi mentón y estampar mis labios con los suyos, robándome el aliento. Ciertamente, el zorro tenía mucha más experiencia en esto que yo._

– ¡Springtrap! –Volteé con los ojos muy abiertos hacia la puerta. Vincent tomó mi mano y comenzó a jalarme por los pasillos que eran demasiado conocidos por mí. Sólo dejé que me jalara, estaba demasiado abrumado por aquella escena que se reprodujo en mi mente de manera involuntaria.

Salimos de la atracción en llamas. Vi algunas siluetas humanas, pero opté por ignorarlas y me enfaticé en saber qué demonios significaba aquel recuerdo vago que nunca viví es esta vida. Quizá en la pasada lo hice, pero ahora soy Springtrap y nunca viví eso. – ¿Está bien?

Un sollozo se escuchó a mi lado. – ¿Springtrap? Por favor, reacciona... ¿Por qué te quedaste allí encerrado? ¿Por qué no escapaste o intestaste salvar tu vida? –Enfoqué mi vista al hombre de morado que se cernía sobre mí. Estaba llorando, me miraba con confusión y acariciaba mi mejilla.

–Tenía dos opciones, ¿Sabes? Siempre son dos opciones: Luchar o rendirse, ganar o perder. Siempre que opto por luchar e intentar ganar, terminó perdiendo y sufriendo. Me ahogo en el dolor de no poder realizar lo que tuve de objetivo. Perder y rendirme es la opción más fiable, de todos modos así terminaré. –Enredó sus brazos en mi cuello.

–Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. –Fruncí mi ceño. –Eras el guitarrista de la antigua pizzería. Trabajabas junto a Freddy, Foxy y Chica. Un mes antes de que te cambiaras de local, fui a visitarlos. Necesitaba a alguien que aceptara ser parte de mi atracción. Todo el tiempo que estuvo en construcción este edificio tuve a Foxy en mi mente para convertirlo en lo principal de ella.

– ¿Q-qué? –Ignoró mi suave susurro.

–Me coloqué en la mesa y esperé a que él me atendiese. Entonces, llegaste tú y me dijiste, con aquella dulce inocencia que tenías, que qué quería para comer. Me sonreíste, me cautivaste por completo. Te dije mi orden con suma lentitud, tu ceño se fruncía un poco mientras anotabas. Me pregunté silenciosamente el porqué de ello, después me volviste a sonreír y desapareciste entre las personas.

–Vincent...

–Eras una de las primeras personas que me sonreían. Muchas, la mayoría de las veces, me miran con miedo y nunca me muestran su sonrisa... Pero tu... Tú me sonreíste sin importar mi aspecto. T-tú... Tú hiciste que volviese a creer en que algún día podría encontrar a alguien que me aceptara tal y como soy. –Aparté mi mirada de la suya, comencé a sollozar en silencio ante su relato doloroso. –Me enteré que iban a cambiarse a la pizzería que estaría aquí, en el parque de diversiones. Contacté a Freddy y le expliqué mi propuesta. Él, muy inseguro, me dijo que lo consultaría contigo. Aun no entiendo porque aceptaste la misma noche que hablamos, pero definitivamente me hiciste demasiado feliz.

–Y-yo... Yo no lo recuerdo. –Tragué saliva. Un suspiro salió de sus labios antes de comenzar a acariciar mis mejillas al mismo tiempo que secaba las lágrimas. –No recuerdo nada del pasado, aunque hay veces que imágenes confusas se filtran en mi mente. Las memorias son dolorosas y esa es una de las razones por las que no quiero recordar. Quiero olvidarlo todo.

–Oh, mi pequeño Springtrap. Sé que no recuerdas nada, esa era una de las condiciones de nuestro trato. Ciertamente, no pensaba que te iba a suceder algo parecido. Hice mi trabajo a la perfección y tomé toda la precaución posible para no dañarte.

– ¿Dañarme? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

–Bueno, ya sabes que eres mitad humano y mitad animatrónico, ¿No es así? –Asentí. –Vale. Si al momento de arreglarte lo hacen mal, literalmente, te destruyen por dentro. Eres casi un humano, sólo que en vez de huesos tienes "cosas" de metal inoxidable y en vez de cerebro tienes inteligencia un tanto artificial. –Volví a afirmar con la cabeza. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. –Y lo demás... Tienes corazón, estómago, pulmones, venas y no sé qué tanta cosa más. –Reí por lo bajo. –En fin. Si hay un fallo en lo que es tu cerebro, las "cosas" que suplantan a tus huesos se desarman y perforan todo lo que haya a su paso. Es muy doloroso y por la misma razón se debe de tener precaución a la hora de realizar un trabajo así.

–Oh... –No supe que más decir. Sólo sentí sus brazos rodeándome con demasiada fuerza y en gesto sobreprotector.

–No quiero que te suceda algo a ti, mi querido Springtrap. Tú me has dado las esperanzas... No quiero que me las quiten de nuevo. –Y lloré en su hombro. Me sentí un niño pequeño que necesitaba ser amado, que quería ser amado.

 **. . .**

Entré a la pizzería. Las luces estaban apagadas y el lugar estaba vacío. O eso era lo que yo pensaba. Entré a la cocina, dispuesto a tomar un poco de agua para calmar la insoportable sed que tenía. Tomé un vaso y me serví un poco del líquido transparente. Fue un alivio cuando lo sentí correr por mi garganta. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –Espetó alguien a mis espaldas. Volteé, confundido por el tono desdeñoso, pude divisar la cabellera rubia de Chica, – ¿No se supone que tienes en donde quedarte ahora? –Fruncí mi ceño.

–La atracción se incendió. Tendré que quedarme un tiempo aquí.

–Que mal... –Mi ceño se hizo más profundo.

–Supongo que sí. –Contesté con evidente sarcasmo. Lavé el vaso y dejé que se escurriera. Di media vuelta, dispuesto a irme, pero una pequeña mano me detuvo.

– ¿Por qué me has hecho esto, Bonnie? –Le miré confundido. – ¿Por qué me has arrebatado lo más importante de mi vida? ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? Y-yo siempre me porté bien contigo... Te quería como un hermano... –Comenzó a llorar. – ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

–No sé de qué me hablas, pero yo no te he arrebatado nada. –Me abofeteó con fuerza.

– ¡No te hagas el tonto! –Gritó. La miré asustado mientras sobaba mi mejilla. – ¡No mientas! Eres un... ¡Un hipócrita! Te odio, ¡Te odio! Y me las pagaras de la peor manera que alguien se puede vengar de su peor enemigo. –Sonrió como yo en mis peores momentos de locura, alzó su mano y encajó en cuchillo justo donde se encontraba mi corazón. Me quedé sin aliento. – ¿Disfrutas el dolor? –No le contesté. Simplemente hice lo mío y comencé a moverme con mucha rapidez por todas las habitaciones. – ¡Springtrap, vuelve! ¡Esto aún no termina, maldito traidor! –Logré llegar a mi antigua habitación. Cerré con seguro y me metí al baño, donde tenía material de curación.

Retiré el filoso cuchillo con sumo cuidado. Comencé a curar la herida para que no se infectara, además no quería que nadie se diese cuenta de mi pequeña pelea con la rubia. No quería que le hicieran algo, ella no sabía qué era lo que pasaba y lo comprendía profundamente.

Terminé de hacer lo correspondiente y me acosté en mi cama en un intento de recuperar el aliento que me hacía falta. – _¿Bon? ¿Estás allí, Bon?_ –No pude contestar. – _Bon, contesta. Chica está muy alterada y dice que es culpa tuya... ¡Abre la puerta!_ –Me levanté, pero dos pasos después me derrumbé en el suelo por un dolor pulsante que apareció en una de mis piernas. Grité del dolor. – _¿Bonnie? ¿Estás bien? ¡Iré por ayuda!_

Se comenzaron a escuchar sonidos extraños provenientes del lugar donde me dolía, fue cuestión de segundos para que se escuchara lo mismo en mi otra pierna y volviera a ahogarme del dolor. Grité de nuevo, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más doloroso. Jadeé y comencé a arrastrarme, pero realmente no podía moverme, no cuando _eso_ se expandió a mis brazos, ambos a la vez. Comencé a llorar con desesperación, me dolía tanto.

– ¡Bonnie! –Escuché que gritaron. Pude alzar un poco la vista, la melena pelirroja de Foxy estaba frente a mí. Se agachó a mi lado y me miró con bastante preocupación. – ¿Qué sucede, Bon? ¿Por qué estás aquí tirado? –Iba a hablar, pero el sonido de mis órganos internos destrozándose junto a mis chillidos respondieron por mí.

– ¡Springtrap, no! –Miré con tristeza y dolor a Vincent. Él me cargó en un intento desesperado de salvarme y comenzó a correr escaleras abajo. La rubia le puso el pie y los dos caímos al suelo.

– ¡Chica, basta! –Gritó Freddy. Seguí llorando, sentía mi muerte más cerca que mi propia vida.

–L-lo... S-siento... P-por... D-decepcionarte... –Logré decir con mucho esfuerzo. Él me miró reteniendo las lágrimas de dolor que iban a escapar de sus ojos. -N-no... Q-quiero... Q-que... P-pierdas... L-la... E-esperanza... N-nunca... S-sólo... D-debes... D-de... A-aprender... A-a... S-ser... Feliz. –Y sonreí. Una gota cayó en una de mis mejillas. Mis parpados pesaban demasiado.

 _Sólo quería que todo terminara._


End file.
